Violet Wrists
by Kosetsu-Chan
Summary: Love is confusing. You swore you'd never hit them, never do nothing to hurt them. Now? Your in each others face spewing venom in your words. Can she cover his red sins in white, and give him another chance? Alois X OC
1. Introduction

~The snow falls and covers the sins of other with white, giving them another chance at life. ~

It was a cold winter day in England. The snow covered the land with blankets of the soft white precipitation. Among the crowd of busy nobles and middle-class people shopping for the holidays, was a peculiar girl not older than 16. Her hair and skin color color rivaled that of the snow. But her piercing yet soft honey brown eyes and blood red lips contradicted that.

Her long, lacy black dress clung to her body, hugging at all the right curves. One might ask, "Now why is a girl like her out in the cold winter weather?" Simple. She was getting her 5th book published. You see, this wasn't an ordinary girl. At the age of 7, her parents passed away with a gruesome death that should never be spoken of again. From that experience, she had written a novel. The book had become so popular within Great Britain and many other parts of Europe, she had gained a respective amount of money and had brought fame onto the Junsuina household.

Now, one might think that this girl was content. She had all the money to last her a lifetime. She was respected by many other important families. She was the Mistress of the Junsuina residence. But the truth was, this girl smiled but she wasn't happy. She laughed but she didn't find it funny. She talked, but it didn't mean anything. She was up, but she wasn't really awake. She was asleep, but she didn't really rest. She was alive, but she wasn't really living.

Said girl was rotting. Decaying mentally in the hell of solitude. She had yet to experience the term 'love' or 'friend'. Her parents didn't pay much attention to her in the first place when they were still alive. And now she was surrounded by greedy bastards who only wanted to steal her hard earned cash. Thanks to those traumatizing experiences, she has isolated herself in her own world of nonsense. Of course though, she keeps her feet planted on the ground when her heads floating in the clouds to be able to snap back into the of reality when necessary. Anyways, she walked gracefully to the publishers shop, clutching her copy tightly in her hands. 'Oh dear, I hope it's doesn't start snowing heavily…' she thought arriving to her destination. After hours of signing documents and contracts, she finally said her good byes.

Upon arriving back at her mansion, her maid immediately started preparing her Earl Grey tea with a dash of honey to warm her up.

"How did it go, Lady Junsuina?" asked her butler.

"Very well, thank you." she said in her usual monotone voice. Her butler bowed, and left her in the office.

"Your tea is ready, my lady." the maid replied, setting the liquid on the desk. "You also received an invitation to the Queen's winter ball."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, you are dismissed." the mistress replied, taking the white sealed envelope. 'Hn. A ball? I guess I have no choice but to attend… I surely don't want to reject an invitation from the Queen herself…' the teen thought, opening the message.

Ladies and Gentlemen,

I am exited to inform you that the annual winter ball will be held this Friday at noon. I would appreciate it if you all could join us in this marvelous event. Please, don't feel obligated just because I am the Queen. Come at your will, and enjoy yourself. Hope to see you there.

~Queen Victoria

'Friday at noon? That is only three days away… I must prepare then. Let's see, first I must search for a gown… So troublesome… but this might liven up my life a bit.' sighed the female Earl, drinking her warm beverage.


	2. The Ball

The white haired mistress grunted as her maid adjusted the elegant royal blue corset dress. "I apologize, my lady."

"No, no need to apologize. I don't think I will ever become accustomed to these dreaded corsets." she replied, rubbing her temples. After about 15 minutes of tugging and pulling, the article of clothing was finally adjusted properly. The long dress came down to her feet, covering her polished ebony colored heels. Her bangs were carefully swept to the side, and the long locks of white hair were slightly curled. Black eyeliner was placed around her pupils, making them pop out vividly. Lastly, a large emerald stone ring was placed on her finger. It was her birth stone, after all. "You look absolutely stunning, my lady." complimented the maid.

"Thank you."

"Master, your carriage has been prepared. Please notify me when you are ready to leave." remarked the butler.

"I suppose we can depart now. I have nothing better to do."

"Very well then." The Earl and the butler walked to the dark brown carriage, lined by silver metal and pulled by white horses. Approximately thirty minutes had passed when they finally arrived at the castle. The sixteen year old got out, and paused when she reached the large doors. 'Well, here we go…' she thought as they were opened by the Queens butler.

Everyone turned to look at the next guest that had arrived. Some of the minor and middle-class nobles bowed in respect, while some of the richer snobby nobles only glared. She only nodded in acknowledgement, and proceeded to greet the queen. "Oh, Lady Junsuina. I am glad you were able to attend."

"It is my honor, your highness." replied the girl, bowing down.

"Well, I must great the arriving guests. Please, do enjoy yourself." said the queen while walking off. She proceeded to find someone to socialize with, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hello there, Miss. You have a beautiful dress! Who is it from? By the way, I'm Elizabeth Middleford!" squealed a little girl, much to hyper for her liking.

"Er, I'm Judith. Judith Junsuina. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Middleford. Frankly though, I don't know where my dress is from."

"That's Ok! Come, I would like you to meet my fiancé!" shrieked the girl, pulling her hand into a random direction.

'Ugh. How much do you want to bet her parents payed her to make friends with me. And… fiancé? That's absurd. I've never even had a boyfriend.' thought the Earl, staring blankly at the blonde with gravity defying pigtails. She stopped daydreaming when she realized they came to a halt in front of a boy. He had dark green hair and blazing blue eyes. One of them which was covered with an eyepatch. Next to him, who she presumed to be, was his butler. The man was tall, and had black hair with red eyes. 'He's pretty handsome for a butler…' the teen said in her mind, and shook her head at her thoughts.

"Ciel, I would like you to meet a friend!"

"Fine, Elizabeth." sighed the boy showing great annoyance.

"I told you to call me Lizzy! Anyways, this is Judith Junsuina. Judith, this is my adorable fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive." remarked the little brat.

"Nice too meet you, Lady Junsuina." said the Earl shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Phantomhive."

"This is my butler, Sebastian."

"I'm at your service, my lady." bowed the butler.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Suddenly, the room a grew bit darker as the chandeliers were dimmed and a pianist began to play classic music.

"Kya! I've been waiting for this moment! Ciel, I'll be back! I'm going to make my self prettier for when we dance!"

"Don't scream, Elizabeth." scolded the boy, rolling his eyes. The girl pouted, "Judith, feel free to dance with Ciel until I return."

And she was off. My jaw was slightly opened. I barely knew the boy…

"May I take this dance, Lady Junsuina." asked the Earl, blushing slightly. Obviously he was as shy as I was to dance with a stranger.

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive." I replied. He grabbed my waist and held onto my right hand. We stepped back and forth, side to side. A couple turns here and there. I was taller than him, so it did feel a bit awkward… It was a nice dance, nevertheless. I was enjoying it, glad that the blue eyed Earl wasn't annoying like his fiancé. "So, Lady Junsuina…"

"Please, call me Judith."

"Very well. Now tell me Judith, what do you-" The young lord started but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Judith! It's my turn to dance with Ciel! Don't hog him now, no matter how cute you think he is." she giggled, forcing me away from his arms as a blushed formed on Ciel and I.

'What was wrong with this girl?' thought Judith as she watched the couple dance. She felt awkward, just standing their when everyone else had a partner. Judith turned around only to see Sebastian in the same position as her.

"Sebastian, would you like to dance? I feel rather… out of place just standing there."

"Of course, my lady." he said, grabbing her waist just like Ciel had done. This time, though, her partner was way taller. They danced in sync with the piano, enjoying the moment. After 5 dances though, people started to leave. "Sebastian, what time is?" asked the girl as the butler pulled out his silver pocket watch. "Eleven-fifteen, my lady."

"Oh dear, its rather late. I ought to be going…" said the girl as the butler let her go. Sebastian and her walked towards Ciel and Elizabeth. "Ms. Middleford, Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian, it was a pleasure meeting you all. " bowed Judith, smiling at her company for the night.

"The pleasure was ours, Judith. And call me Ciel." said the boy, smiling back.

"Good bye, Judith! Oh, and find out we're your dress is from!" waved Elizabeth. Judith nodded and walked away back to her carriage.

"Did you enjoy the ball, my lady?" questioned her butler.

"Yes, I did." And with that, the carriage pulled away, and when they finally arrived at the mansion, the Earl immediately fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: For the people who actually read this, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language so… I'm not as skilled ^.^ I would also like to add that everyone is a year older. Thank you for reading my story x3


	3. Friendship?

Four weeks had past since the Queens ball. Ciel and Judith had become great friends: visiting each other, having tea, discussing current events, and playing chess. One evening, the Earl had invited her for dinner.

"Today's dinner consists of tender chicken breast marinated in lemon and various Asian spices, sautéed carrots and broccoli, and delicate mashed potatoes drizzled with home styled gravy. And for the drink, freshly squeezed lemonade." remarked Sebastian as he served the plates.

"Tell me, Ciel. Have you heard of the disappearings lately?" questioned Judith, cutting her chicken in pieces.

"Yes, I have. The queen and I had already started discussing it, and we plan to start investigating next week."

"Have you got any idea of why they are kidnapping people?"

"No, not yet. But seeing as most of them have been women, do be careful Judith. I would hate to have my best friend kidnapped… who would play chess with me?" smirked the Earl, having a playful yet serious tone.

"Don't worry, Ciel. You can play with Elizabeth."

"It would take ages to teach her how to play." he chuckled.

"That's true… and speaking of Elizabeth, where is she? I haven't seen her since the sunday after the ball."

"She and her parents went to France for two months. She told me something about visiting a relative that lives there. Apparently they hadn't seem them in forever." Ciel said, as they both started eating their meal.

Once they had finished their dinner and delicious dessert, Judith thanked Sebastian and the two teens headed for Ciel's office to start their traditional game of chess.

"What are we betting this time, Phantomhive." the girl asked while smirking.

"Hm, I don't know…"

"Winner gets fifty dollars, and the loser gets to sit in the corner and think about how much of a failure he is." Judith decided.

"Didn't we do that last week?"

"Yes, I suppose we did. "

"How about… Winner gets to dress the loser in what ever they want him/her to do."

The female thought for a moment. "Deal, I can't wait to dress you in a cow suit~" said the girl, as the Ciel rolled his visible eye. And so began the intense 'battle' to maintain some form of dignity. The two thought out their moves, carefully picking out the right player to place in each square.

As the game went on, they chatted about random subjects that came up.

"Say, Judith. What are your books about?" asked the boy.

"If your talking about genre, they are psychological thriller. But if your talking about a short summary, I'm afraid you'll just have to read the books." replied the girl, moving one of her pawns.

"I was indeed talking about genre. But now I have become tempted by curiosity to read them…"

"Curiosity killed the cat." stated the girl, as somewhere in the large manor Sebastian flinched, sensing something about a cat.

"I don't quite understand." said the confused boy.

"I'm just saying, it might kill your pure state of mind."

"Oh… I'll take a risk then." said the boy, willing to prove himself brave. The female chuckled. "Ok, but don't blame me for corrupting your mind."

~At the Trancy Residence~

"Claude, prepare the carriage!"

demanded the blue eyed teen.

"Where are we going, Master?"

"We are visiting Ciel. He has ignored me completely the past four bloody weeks! All I wanted was to annoy him~" sighed the boy.

His butler nodded, not really caring and set off to prepare transportation. 'Just you wait, Ciel. I'll teach you not to ignore me.' thought the mischievous blonde, grinning in a way that would send shivers down a persons spine.


	4. Alois Trancy

"…Cheater." remarked the white-haired earl, frowning in defeat. "Am not." replied Ciel, smirking at his victory.

"Yes, yes, I know. I apologize, it was a childish remark."

"No need to apologize. And no need to worry either. I won't dress you up in anything," he put his hand on his chin to add flair, "dramatic." The girl sighed. "I hope so… wha-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, young master. But you have a visitor." said a smiling Sebastian. "Who is then?" "Earl Trancy."

Ciel almost choked on air. For a second, the boys eyes went wide, but them narrowed and burrowed his eyebrows together. "Tell him I will shortly be there. And prepare some tea." The butler bowed, and left.

"Hm, Earl Trancy? Who is this man who brims your mind with turmoil, Ciel?" "Not someone you want to know. But I suppose you have no choice now. Come." He said, while holding the door open.

The two teenagers walked down to meet with the other Earl in the lounge. At first sight of the boy, Judith seemed paralyzed. What captivated her first was his eyes. Pupils as blue as the sky, filled with innocence but rimmed with insanity. His luscious blonde hair framed his pale boyish face, where his lips where sculpted into a childish smile.

"Ah, hello Ciel. And hello, my lady. I am Alois Trancy, Earl of the Trancy Manor~! Who might you be?" He questioned as he grabbed her cold hand and kissed it with his tender lips. "I am Judith, Earl of the Junsuina Manor. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Trancy."

"Please, call me Alois! Lord makes me feel old." Giggled the boy as he flopped down on the couch. "What business do you have with me, Trancy?" snarled Ciel. "No need to act mean, Phantomhive. Can't I pay my best friend a visit?" replied Alois with a mischievous smirk. "Alois, we are not even friends. It is a one-sided relationship, from your part." "Tch. So mean and denial. Isn't he, Judith?"

"Well, not precisely. Ciel is a very nice person, to me at least." She managed to say, as she took a seat. "Ciel, why are you only mean to me? What have I done?"

And that's how the evening went on. They talked about random subjects brought on. But not one conversation ended with out a pointless argument about the smallest of details. Judith of course, just sat there watching the two men argue. She also took notice that while Ciel was taking them seriously, Alois was doing them out of pure amusement and seeing Ciel angry. 'What an interesting boy… so unpredictable.' Judith thought, as she began to stand up. "Pardon me, but I ought to get going. It's already dark." "Alright, thank you so much for coming Judith. I'll see you next week. Do be safe on the way home." Ciel said, as the three walked to the door. "Of course she will be safe, Claude and I are taking her. Right, Judith?" Alois remarked, in a hopeful tone. "We'll, I… Yes." Judith said, not finding the will power to deny the boy that captured her eyes.

The three said there goodbyes, and the two light-haired earls got in the carriage. On the way home, Alois and Judith talked more about personal things, getting to know each other more. Suddenly, the carriage came to halt. "Thank you, Alois. It was very nice meeting you, I hope I see you soon." Judith said, kissing his cheek. "Your welcome, and don't worry. You will~" he grinned as she left for home.

'Earl Trancy. There's something about you that pulls me in. Your like a mystery, and I want to find out all your secrets. But why? I've never reacted to meeting someone like this after that incident with my parents… not even Ciel. It is probably my mind playing tricks on me, as always.' Judith pondered, as she slowly drifted away into a dreamless slumber.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating regularly, I've been hooked on a new Zelda game I bought . Anyways, I know. This chapter is boring. But don't worry, I have it all planned out. The fifth will be more romance, and the sixth will be more… Alois-Crazy-Sadisticness :3


End file.
